


The Black Spider

by The_Green_Lizard



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-17315, Peter Parker Dies, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Green_Lizard/pseuds/The_Green_Lizard
Summary: Richard is the son of Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy. At the age of 10, his parents are murdered, and he is adopted by Miles Morales and Kamala Khan. Now, at age 22, Richard becomes an hero called Black Spider. (I'm not american, please forgive my bad english)





	1. Loss

New York, 2023.

Richard Parker woke up in the midnight with a scream. He went to the room and saw his father, bleeding. His mother was bleeding, too, but she was still alive. He saw the broken wall.

"Richard?"

The boy was crying.

"Mom? What happened? Dad...is he..."

"Don't look, son. Just...call the police. Everything is going to be...fine...i swear"

Felicia was lying, and she knew it.

When the police arrived, both his parents were dead. He was in his room. A man entered the room and looked at him.

"Hello, Richard."

"Who killed my parents?"

"We don't know yet. Richard, my name is Miles. Your father was...one of my oldest friends. They are considering taking you to an orphanage, but if you want...you can come with me. I talked to my wife, and she agreed with me. We can adopt you."

Richard looked at the man, and started crying. Miles hugged him.

"Why? Why is this happening?"

Miles couldn't say nothing. Sometimes, the silence is more comforting than any word.


	2. Hiatus

Hey, guys.

So, i have decided to put my Spider-Man fanfictions in hiatus for some time. I might return to them in the future or even rewrite them. who knows? 

But for now, i will focus on my original stories, mainly the GreenVerse.

Thank you for the support

\- Rafael


End file.
